Master of Shadow
by Whitetiger Axel
Summary: Louise, a girl with a troubled past. Saito, a boy who doesn't remember his. When Saito's grandmother dies, he is not only given the task of running her inn, but also babysitting Louise for some strange people in a blue room. However, When both awaken to the power of persona, they not only drag themselves but others into a conflict they never knew existed.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not Foz, persona, or any other show/manga mentioned **

* * *

"_Hello... is this Saito Hir__a__ga?"_

"_Yes. Who is this?_

"_Not important right now. I'm calling about your grandmother. She... she's dead."_

Saito Hiraga's spring break started of terribly. First his grandmother, the only family he had left, died peacefully in her sleep. Then he learned that, being the only member in his family alive, he had inherited her inn. Unfortunately, the inn was in another city, which meant that he had to transfer schools, not that he minded.

Now he was sitting in a train that was traveling to Sakura city, the city where the inn was located. Saito has short, slightly spiked hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a gray jacket that had a spade on the back and blue jeans. Saito also had earphones, but currently wasn't using it. The reason was because he was trying to sleep.

Saito then saw a blue, glowing butterfly and briefly wondered if he was was hallucinating. He decided to ignore it and concentrated on going to sleep. Finally, sleep overtook him and he slowly closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was the strange butterfly fluttering near him.

* * *

**BGM: Poem for Everybody's Soul**

Saito woke up to the sound of music. The first thing he noticed was that everything was blue. The second thing he noticed was that he was no longer on a train, rather in the passenger area of an

airplane. The third thing he noticed was the table in front of him, three figures sitting on the opposite side.

The middle finger was a strange man with a ridiculously long nose. Though his head was down, Saito noticed he seemed to be smiling. The figure on the left was a woman with pale skin, platinum hair, and golden eyes. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, and Saito found her quite attractive. The third figure, a girl, was the odd one out of the three. While the other two's clothes looked formal, hers was more casual, a blue jacket with a matching blue skirt. The most striking thing about her was her, which was pink.

"Welcome to the Velvet room." the long-nosed man greeted him. "It seems a guest has arrived."

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Igor," he then turned to the left and pointed to the left "and this is my assistant, Margaret."

"Its a pleasure to meet you." she greeted and smiled warmly at him.

Igor then pointed to the girl, "Her name is Louise."

"Hello" Louise greeted, though she said it halfheartedly.

"Hello, my name is Saito," he greeted back.

"My, what a polite boy you are." Igor said

Saito looked at the man," Excuse me, but why am I here?"

"Good question, why are you here?" Igor repeated his question. He then snapped his fingers and seven cars appeared on the table "Tell me Saito, do you believe in fortune telling."

"A little" he replied. Just where was he going with this?

He snapped his fingers and a card flipped over, a man walking near the edge of a cliff on it.

"The fool, in the upright position. This card usually represents the beginning of a journey." Igor explained.

He snapped his fingers again and another card flipped over, this time a woman holding a sword and a balance on the card. Unlike the first card it was upside down

"Ah, the justice card in the reversed position. This usually means injustice, inequality or delay,." he explained.

"It seems you will go on a journey of sorts and will be opposed by someone in power, who will use any means to stop you." he snapped his fingers once more and the cards disappeared, a contract of sorts and a pen.

"To answer your question, only people with extraordinary fates can enter this room. You see this place lies between dreams and reality, mind and matter." Igor explained.

"It is our job to make sure our guests reach the end of their journeys," Margaret added, "That contract will provide you with our services."

"Wait, slow down. What do you mean about contracts and journeys? And what about services." Saito asked. Honestly, he didn't understand what they were talking about. He wondered if this was simply just a weird dream.

"All will be revealed in time, but for now, sign the contract." Igor said, his eyes staying glued at the young boy in front of him.

Saito just stared at the contract for a few seconds before simply shrugging and signed it. He hoped this was just all a dream and that he will wake up sooner or later. When he finished signing it, the paper disappeared.

Igor, whose smile never seem to falter even from the beginning, then looked at Margaret "Margaret, would like to say something."

"Yes, actually." Margaret faced Saito " I would like to make a request. You see the girl with the pink hair."

Louise, who had remained silent throughout the conversation, looked up at her being mentioned.

"I would like for her to accompany you on your journey. She has been here for far to long, and I have already taught her what I know about your world. I would like for her to put her knowledge to the test."

"So you want me to babysit her?" Saito said.

"Yes."

"B-but Margaret, You can't possi-" the girl started to protest but one glare from the older woman shut her up.

"Need I remind you about your tarot reading." the girl simply looked down at the floor before muttering a "fine."

"I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but you will never grow if you stay hear. Besides, this will be a good experience." Margaret put on a look of pity, as if she had kicked a puppy.

"Now that they are done bickering," Igor interrupted, "It seems our time time is running short. When you come back, it will be of your own free will. Till next we meet."

"You better take care of her. Or else." A fierce aura started emitting from Margaret, and Saito found himself nodding in fear. He felt sorry for anyone who made her angry.

Saito vision then became black.

**BGM end**

* * *

"We will be arriving shortly at the station. Please make sure to grab all your belongings and..."

Saito awoke to find himself on the train. It seemed he had awoken just in time for him to get off. He checked the his for the time and realized it was half past noon. The trained had arrived sooner than he had expected.

Saito mind went back to the Velvet room. What Igor said still confused him. Contract? Journey? An opposition?

Saito laid back on his seat. Was he really overreacting because of a stupid dream. "_Come on! Would anyone believe that some freaky long-nosed man contacted me through my dreams to warn me about an impending doom. That's just silly!" _he thought to himself. Still...

"What a crazy dream." he thought aloud.

"That was not a dream." a young girls voice made jump from his seat. Sitting next to him, lo and behold, was Louise. the same exact Louise from his dreams. She looked at him with bright pink eyes, as if studying him. She then turned to look outside the window to look at the city for a moment.

"I guess I will be in your care."

* * *

**So yeah, I have decided to write a new story. Unlike my other one, this one is more thought out. I'm planning on making this a multi-crossover, so expect characters from other shows appearing to. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Fool's Homecoming

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. you can blame life, laziness, and good ol' writers block. I apologize in advance if the characters or ooc. I never thought this story would get thirteen followers. I'm quite surprised actually. I will try to update faster, but chapters will probably be shorter.**

**Varus the Shadow Sage: Thank you!**

**Panther J: I'll try not to disappoint .**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

The street was filled with people when the two left the station. All around people went about their daily. As they kept on walking, Louise couldn't help but be amazed at her surroundings. Buildings that seemed to touched the heavens. Carriages that moved without horses. A woman walked past talking into a weird, rectangular thing.

Saito noticed her astonishment."First time in the big city?"

"No, I've been to a city before, but nothing like this." Louise said, still awed at the scene before her. She then turned to Saito. "How about you? Is this your first time here?"

Saito came to an abrupt stop, a thoughtful look on his face. He stood there for a few seconds before answering, "It's my first time here... I think."

Louise raised an eyebrow," You think?"

Saito simply shrugged. He then turned to look at the oncoming traffic. He simply stared for another few seconds, then turned back to face her.

"I'm going to hail us a cab, why don't you just wait here. I'll call you when I we're ready to leave." She had no idea what he was talking about but nodded anyways.

Saito nodded back and walked toward the edge of the street.

With him doing whatever he was doing, Louise started to take a better look at her surroundings.

She watched a people went into what seemed to be a shop. She heard yelling and saw two boys arguing with each other. She caught the smell of food and saw the source was a restaurant serving a dish she had never seen.

Although vastly different from her home, Louise couldn't help but feel glad she was out of that room. While she did not dislike it's residents (except for Igor and his damn eternal smile of his) she longed for other human contact. Saito, while not the most talkative person, provided her with some form of company.

Speaking of Saito, the events that transpired in the room intrigued her, to say the least. From what Margaret told her about the Velvet Room, only those with extraordinary destinies can enter the room. This meant that there was something special about him, but from what she could tell, he was just an ordinary boy.

Her thoughts then drifted back to Margaret. During her stay in the Velvet Room, Margaret was the one who took care of her. She fed her, gave a new set of clothes and even brought her books. In short, she was like the mother she never had.

"_Mother..."_

She shook her head. "_No._" She had already accepted that she couldn't return home. There was no point in reminiscing about the past.

"Hey, Louise!" Saito's voice brought her out of her thoughts. He was standing next to one of the weird carriage. He was holding the door open with one hand and waving with the other."Lets go!"

She sighed and began heading toward where Saito was standing, pushing back any memory of her old home into the crevice of her mind. This place was her new home now.

"_Besides, __I have nothing to go back to anyway."_

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" they cab driver asked. The driver was a man in his mid-twenties. He was wearing a gray cap and a Hatsune Miku shirt. He had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hiraga Inn." Saito said simply.

"Sure thing" the driver replied in a cheery voice. He proceeded to drive them to their destination as hummed along with the radio.

As he was doing this, Saito noticed that Louise had fallen silent again. He took a quick glance and saw she had the same depressing look that she had in the Velvet Room."Hey, are you alright?"

She shook her head.."I'm fine." It was an obvious lie.

Saito thought back to the conversation with Margaret. She had told him to take care of her. But how were you supposed to take care of someone you knew nothing about? From what he could tell, she would probably be in middle school. Judging from her name, she was probably a westerner as well.

There was also the "journey" that Margaret had mentioned. Just what did it mean?

Saito shook his head in frustration. The more and more he thought about it, the less and less it made sense. Maybe he would have another of those weird dreams and they would explain it to him in better detail. For now, he just watch over Louise.

He took another quick glance her. Sure enough, she still had the same look. It surprised him how she changed moods so fast. One minute she was acting like she had seen the most amazing thing ever, the next minute she looked like she had seen a puppy die. Then Saito got an idea.

He took off his earphones and handed them over to Louise. "Here put these on."

Louise examined the earphones before looking back at him with a "what do you expect me to do face."

Saito sighed," You put them in your ears. Look let me show." he grabbed them back and put one in each ear. He took out his phone and tapped on an icon with the word "music" on it. He scrolled down until he found what he was looking for.

**Dan Croll- From Nowhere (Bardsen Remix)**

Louise jumped back in surprise at the sudden music that filled her ears. She sat there motionless for a second, looked at the wire, followed it to his phone, then looked at Saito. "How does it work?"

Saito frowned, "Come on! Don't tell me you've never used a phone?" Louise looked down. Saito sighed again. "look I'll teach you how to use one, ok? So don't look so down."At this, she perked up, and Saito began lecturing her on the different functions of the smartphone

In the front, the driver smiled._"Kids these days."_ He thought. Then he frowned,_"Wait, I'm not even that old!"_

* * *

"Have a nice day!" The driver said happily as he drove off. It was evening when they arrived at the inn.

Saito looked at the building he had just inherited. It was a two-story building with a traditional Japanese look to it. The inn looked relatively in good condition. However...

"Why isn't there someone out to greet us?"

He had thought that the inn had been informed of his arrival, but that did not seem to be case. Now that he looked at it, the inn seemed to be empty. There were no lights, no sound, and no guests. It was felt like it was abandoned.

"Why don't we just go in. You do own the place, don't you?" Louise suggested.

Saito sighed once again. He had told her his reason for being here so he could earn her trust, but now he was regretting it. The girl was a handful, evident on the cab when she almost threw the cellphone out the window when it wouldn't type the letters she pressed. But she did have a point.

"Fine let's go in."He walked toward the front door and noticed a piece of paper on it.

_**Dear guests,**_

_**Due to financial reasons, we regret to inform you that the Hiraga Inn will no longer cater to guests as of March 23, 2014.**_

"_What__?"_

The inn had shut down? That would explain why there were no guests. But why was he not informed? Again, he sighed. He had been doing this frequently lately, he noticed. He opened the door, which was strangely unlocked, and stepped inside.

Saito greeted with darkness. He fumbled around for a few seconds before finally finding a light switch. The room they were in seem be to be the main lobby. There was a receptionist desk that was flanked by two doors. A stairway leading up to the second floor was also present.

The sound of footstep brought him out of his thoughts. The door left of the desk opened revealing a boy about his age. He has white hair. He is wearing a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and black jeans. He yawned before turning to face Saito.

"Sorry, bro, inns closed. Didn't you read the sign?" he said groggily.

"Who are you?" Saito asked.

"I'm Kenji. Kenji Matsuda." he answered."And you?"

"Saito Hiraga."

"Saito..." His eyes widened in realization. "Holy crap, Its you." A cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Dude! How long has it been? Two years, right?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Come on! You remember me. We used to hang out all the time." Kenji had noticed Louise, who gave him a puzzled look. "Whose this? Your girlfriend?"

Louise blushed but Saito ignored the question, "Are you the only one here?"

Kenji nodded, "Yeah everyone else left? Sow wheres the rest of your family."

"My... family?"

"Yeah, you know, your dad, mom, sister. Where are they?"

"They're dead."

"Huh!"

"I'll explain," Saito's stomach growled, "but first can we have something to eat first. I haven't eaten since breakfast, and I'm sure she hasn't eaten anything." He pointed at Louise, who was still

blushing.

"Sure, I got some instant ramen. I can have it ready in a few minutes. Just follow me."

* * *

**This chapter took longer than to write it should have. Well... at least I finished. Anyway, leave a review. thank you for reading.**


End file.
